Este es nuestro momento
by Priss
Summary: NEJIxHINATA. ¡TERMINADO!. No es que necesitaran la aprobación de nadie, se pertenecían por nacimiento, por destino, por necesidad. Simplemente estaban viviendo su momento.
1. Chapter 1

**. Este es nuestro momento .**

De: **PRISS**

10-ABR-07

08-OCT-07

_Capítulo I_

* * *

_No es que necesitaran la aprobación de nadie, se pertenecían por nacimiento, por destino, por necesidad. Simplemente estaban viviendo su momento._

* * *

**~ Neji.**

El muchacho se giró al escuchar su nombre. Apenas podía ocultar su mirada de odio y resentimiento.

Permaneció callado, esperando recibir órdenes, porque. . . eso era lo único que podía esperar del líder del clan. . . de su tío.

**~ ¿Vas a salir?.**

**~ A una misión, señor.**

**~ Me gustaría hablar de algo importante contigo, pero será cuando regreses. Puedes irte.**

El joven ninja curveó una ceja para luego desaparecer de la casa, saltando entre las ramas de los árboles.

El muchacho se preguntaba: ¿qué asuntos importantes podría Hiashi tratar con él?.

**~ Más obligaciones, eso es seguro.**

Susurró con fastidio.

Neji ya tenía veinte años y se preguntaba: ¿por qué no se había revelado ya a esa maldita familia?. Él era el más fuerte, ni el actual líder podría vencerlo, de eso estaba bien seguro. Ni aunque todos los miembros del Souke lo enfrentasen al mismo tiempo. Pensaba, que tal vez en el fondo, simplemente no quería hacerlo, el revelarse.

**~ No, eso no.**

La verdad es que el Hyuga se había enfrascado en su entrenamiento, en superarse y ser cada vez más y más fuerte. Tanto, que se olvidó de que tenía que derrocar al líder del clan.

**~ Tal vez deba atender ese asunto, retomar ese propósito… será cuando regrese.**

Se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho, como para dejarse bien claro que no había vuelta atrás.

Neji no volvió a pensar en ese asunto en las siguientes dos semanas que duró su misión.

* * *

Sentado en el pasillo de madera frente al jardín, Hiashi comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber esperado a que su sobrino llegase de su misión.

Si de lo que menos disponía era de tiempo, ¿por qué prefirió postergar su conversación con el muchacho?. La verdad es que esa sería una conversación muy incómoda y aquel no era el momento indicado.

**~ Aunque para estas alturas, cualquier momento lo es.**

**~ ¿Gustas un poco de te, outo-san?.**

Hiashi dio un profundo suspiro para luego girarse a ver a su hija, mirándola detenidamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la jovencita y eso era suficiente para iluminarle el día a su viejo.

¿Dónde había quedado la tímida chiquilla incapaz de sostenerle la mirada?.

Su hija se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, tan cálida y tierna, llena de bondad. Sinceramente el Hyuga no podía imaginarse cómo se las arreglaba ella en sus misiones, aunque estas no eran tan constantes como las de Neji.

Hiashi sonrió, pero dicha expresión se desvaneció de su rostro de forma inesperada. Un dolor le oprimía el pecho, dejándolo sin aire.

**~ Outo-san!!, ¿qué tienes?. . .**

Hinata gritó asustada mientras su padre se doblaba de dolor.

_"Sabia que debía hablar antes con Neji. No, no ahora… debo…"_

**~ Ne-Neji, traigan… lo…**

Fue lo último que el líder de la familia pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

De regreso de una misión exitosa, Neji Hyuga caminaba a las afueras de Konoha.

No había pensado en las palabras de su tío hasta que vio a lo lejos la aldea. Alentó su paso, no tenía muchos deseos de conversar con el viejo. Si por el muchacho fuera, simplemente no llegaría a casa.

**~ Si, eso voy a hacer.**

Se decía a sí mismo, más no pudo llevar a cabo su objetivo, pues un miembro del clan lo esperaba en la puerta de la aldea y ya lo había visto.

**~ Apresúrate.** Le dijo cuando estuvieron frente a frente. **~ Hiashi-sama está muy mal… él te espera.**

La mirada de fastidio se borró del rostro del ninja. Era sorpresa lo que reflejaban ahora, aunque su mente simplemente estaba en blanco.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Mi primer fic largo de Naruto.

Me gusta esta pareja, como Neji supuestamente la odia, ni primos parecen ^^'.

Los capítulos serán cortos, es que me desespero al escribir este tipo de fics T_T.


	2. Chapter 2

**. Este es nuestro momento .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo II._

* * *

Entró apresurado a la habitación de su tío, respirando con agitación, sin saber qué lo movía a reaccionar con tal apuro.

Ante él, el líder del clan yacía débil sobre el futon, tan calmado. Su chakra era apenas energía a punto de extinguirse, entonces. . . Neji lo entendió. Y aun así, el joven ninja se permitió echar un vistazo a sus primas, que acompañaban a su padre, sin la intención de apartarse de él ni por un segundo.

**~ N-Neji… a, acércate.** El muchacho poco tardó en llegar donde Hiashi. **~ Creo que las explicaciones sobran.**

**~ Hiashi-sama, yo…**

**~ O-onegai, cuida de mis hijas, e-en especial de Hinata; guíala, aconséjala… protégela, pa, para que pueda ser una digna heredera de…**

**~ Outo-san!!.**

Hanabi se acercó a su padre, asustada, pues este respiraba agitado, como si le faltase el aire.

**~ Hi-Hinata, yo…**

La mayor se acercó también a su padre, tomándole la mano, pero este ya no pudo más. Pareció convulsionarse hasta que finalmente quedó inmóvil sobre el futon; su tétrica expresión al saber que se acercaba su muerte.

La joven ni siquiera pudo moverse; cerró los ojos con pesar mientras recargaba la mejilla en la mano derecha de su progenitor. Y su hermana, tan fuerte, se deshacía en llanto sobre el cuerpo de su padre.

Hinata besó la mano de Hiashi para luego pasar su mano sobre los ojos de aquel, cerrándolos.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra, ante la mirada extrañada de Neji y el inconsolable llanto de su hermana.

**~ Hay tanto por hacer.**

Susurraba para sí misma, con la idea de encargarse del funeral y sepulcro del anterior líder.

Tal vez no había derramado una sola lágrima, pero sus ojos se habían opacado. Y eso era algo que no había pasado desapercibido para su primo, quien estaba realmente sorprendido.

Hinata se había movilizado de una forma que él jamás imaginó. Juraría que la reacción lógica en un momento así sería llanto y nada más.

Y sin embargo, no era el caso, de hecho, ese papel lo había acogido Hanabi, lo que lo extrañó todavía más. La fuerza de Hanabi simplemente se había desmoronado mientras que Hinata finalmente se comportaba como la que era: la líder del clan.

El Hyuga permanecía de pie al lado de un árbol, alejado de todos los miembros de la familia.

Torció la boca, disgustado con la situación; él no tenía nada que hacer allí, de hecho, le alegraba la muerte del viejo. Sin él y con sus últimas palabras sería el indiscutible líder de los Hyuga, pues bien sabía que Hinata no podría con esa carga.

Ahora, Neji si podría hacer las cosas a su modo y vengarse de todos aquellos que lo humillaron.

La legítima heredera haría lo que él le dijera. Si, esto no podría ser mejor.

Aunque desde que Hiashi murió, ciertamente la heredera no se había comportado débil e incapaz como de costumbre.

_"Tal vez ella se ponga un poco difícil"._

Pensaba el muchacho, para luego girar el rostro a un costado, desesperado porque terminasen de enterrar ya al viejo y volver a casa. . . para poder establecer sus reglas.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

He descrito a Neji un tanto "cruel" en su sentir para Hiashi y Hinata.

Aunque en realidad yo creo que Hiashi es amable con el muchacho. No estoy muy segura, no he podido ver el anime completo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC...**

**LennaParis  
Chia-sama  
Maeda Ai  
Daniratoe  
Lore**


	3. Chapter 3

**. Este es nuestro momento .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo III._

* * *

Sabía que una reunión para hablar de poderes y posiciones no era prudente después de un sepulcro, ¿pero a él qué le importaban los demás?.

Más apenas dijo unas cuantas palabras, alguien lo interrumpió.

**~ Onni-san… sino te molesta, ¿podemos dejar esto para después?. Estoy… creo que todos estamos muy cansados; con permiso.**

Tras una reverencia, Hinata se retiró. Su mirada no solo reflejaba cansancio, como decía, sino también tristeza.

Neji arrugó el ceño. Esa niña lo estaba arruinando todo, pareciera como si lo estuviera retando. Maldita sea!!, le estorbaba y tenía que hallar la forma de deshacerse de ella y arrebatarle el liderazgo del clan o simple y sencillamente quitarla del camino.

Pero por ahora. . .

**~ Está bien, será en otra ocasión.**

Decía entre dientes el muchacho mientras miraba a su prima alejarse por el pasillo.

Al entrar a su habitación y deslizar la puerta tras de sí, las lágrimas se amontonaron en los cristalinos ojos de la chica, empujándose unas a otras y derramándose sin cesar.

No sabía cómo pudo aguantar hasta ahora, pero agradecía que así haya sido.

**~ ¿Qué voy a hacer?.**

La voz de la joven fue apenas un murmullo que se perdió en la oscuridad de su recamara.

Ella no podría con el gran peso de ser líder del clan, aunque. . .

**~ Neji…**

Si, él podría guiarla, aconsejarla. Y sin embargo, sin embargo. . .

Hinata bajó la cabeza, no podía pedir su ayuda, no quería que su primo tuviese una razón más para considerarla débil, pero. . . la Hyuga suponía que eso ya no tenía remedio.

La joven ninja cerró los ojos. En realidad, Hiashi nunca fue un padre amoroso, siempre pensó que él estaría más conforme si ella simplemente desapareciera, pero aun así. . .

**~ Padre!…**

Lo extrañaba y le dolía su muerte.

Hinata se sentía tan sola, casi desvalida. Nadie en esa familia tenía fe en ella. Estaba sola en esto. . . sola.

Al menos su padre parecía haber confiado más en ella al final.

Por supuesto, últimamente se había acercado más a Hinata, compartiendo pequeñas pláticas o simplemente sentados uno junto al otro frente al jardín, contemplando en silencio la hermosa noche plagada de estrellas. Eso sin contar que, al final, su padre le cedió a ella el liderazgo del clan y no a Hanabi, como todos, incluso la misma Hinata, hubiesen creído.

O a Neji, si Hiashi pretendía que la familia prosperase. Fue a su hija mayor, la legítima heredera.

**~ Por supuesto… ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?.**

Susurró la joven, dándose cuenta de que su padre seguramente presentía o ya sabía que el tiempo se le acababa, por eso. . .

**~ Y yo, ¿cómo podre corresponder a su confianza?. No puedo, no soy capaz!!.**

Con estas palabras, la mujer se dejó caer sobre el futon, abrazando la gruesa colcha mientras las lágrimas mojaban esta.

Hinata siguió llorando hasta que el cansancio y el dolor la vencieron, esperando que mañana pudiese mantenerse firme ante todos, aunque fuese solo mera apariencia.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Así como en el capitulo anterior, yo creo que Hiashi no odia a su hija. Solo es exageradamente duro y le exige demasiado a la pobre chica.

Por ello me pareció buena idea los momentos y detalles del padre en el fic.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC...**

**Daphne-gabycoco  
Maeda Ai  
Daniratoe**


	4. Chapter 4

**. Este es nuestro momento .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo IV._

* * *

Tal vez su expresión no mostraba lo difícil y pesado que le resultaba aquella situación, pero la realidad es que Hinata estaba sudando frio.

Todos los miembros de la familia acudían a ella para todo tipo de asuntos, desde económicos y políticos, hasta por peleas con clanes rivales.

Una fuerte jaqueca la estaba matando y los demás simplemente no podían parar de hablar.

Hiashi ni siquiera tenía un mes de muerto y ya la estaban molestando con cosas que a ella sinceramente no le interesaban. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaban llevar su luto en paz?.

_"Que se vayan al diablo, que hagan lo que se les dé la gana, maldición!."_

Pensaba la joven mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, como si con eso fuera suficiente para calmar el dolor.

La chica giró el rostro y entonces vio su salvación, o mejor dicho su salvador.

**~ Hermano Neji.**

El joven se acercó casi indiferente, más entonces vio la oportunidad perfecta para adueñarse del poder.

Hinata fue donde el ninja, más apenas pudo dar dos pasos antes de sentir que las fuerzas la abandonaban; la vista se le nubló al tiempo en que estaba segura que azotaría en el suelo, pero el golpe nunca llegó. . . Neji se apresuró al máximo de su velocidad, recibiendo a la chica entre sus brazos.

La mirada del Hyuga era de fastidio, casi de rechazo hacia la mujer, como si ella fuese indigna y sin embargo la cargó entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

**~ No por favor, bájame, puedo caminar.**

Le pidió ella y cuando Neji le permitió tocar suelo, ella se tambaleó levemente.

El ninja la rodeó por los hombros, recargándola sobre su pecho; las mejillas de la joven se colorearon en rosa al tiempo en que ocultaba los ojos tras unos cuantos mechones de cabello negro.

Tan solo fue por unos breves instantes, pero Neji igual experimentó sensaciones un tanto confusas. No le molestaba en absoluto, la cercanía de la joven de hecho le agradaba, el aroma que desprendía su pequeño cuerpo.

_"¡Exquisita!."_

Pensó, sin saber si era por la oportunidad que se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata o simplemente por Hinata.

El Hyuga sacudió la cabeza, tomando a la mujer nuevamente entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, sin importarle en lo más mínimo las protestas de su prima, de hecho, cada vez que la joven intentaba soltarse, él la sostenía con un poco más de fuerza, impidiéndole rechazarlo a él y a su ayuda.

**~ En ese estado no puede dirigir al clan, quizás…**

**~ Es verdad, de cualquier forma, nii-san, iba a pedírtelo.**

**~ Hinata!!.**

La Hyuga lo miró con una linda sonrisa adornándole el rostro, que hundió al muchacho en un sin fin de sensaciones que le encantaban, aunque lo negase.

Y Neji se preguntaba: ¿cuándo fue que esa chiquilla dejó de tenerle miedo?. ¿En qué momento comenzó a sonreírle, como ahora lo hacía?. Ojalá no dejase de hacerlo jamás. ¿Por qué era toda ternura con él, cuando él no hacía más que tacharla de débil e insignificante?.

Y él. . . ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?, ¿por qué tenía ese maldito e insoportable, fastidioso y molesto deseo de atraparla entre sus brazos?.

Y como si esto no fuese suficiente, Hinata comenzó a cerrar los ojos; las fuerzas la abandonaron y se recargó en el pecho de su primo.

**~ Gomen na, Neji-kun, yo…**

Pero a la chica la venció el estrés, hundiéndola en un sueño simplemente agradable, porque estaba con él, con Neji.

Y Neji. . . no pudo ni quiso moverse por un buen rato, permitiéndose disfrutar de la cercanía de la mujer.

Ya después podría volver a ser el Neji grosero y frio de siempre.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Siento que este fue un cambio muy brusco en cuanto a la forma de ser de Neji.

Pero bueno, podría decirse que el chico está atrapado entre la dulzura de su prima y su deseo de venganza.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC...**

**Daniratoe  
LennaParis  
Dika  
Daphne-gabycoco  
Maeda Ai  
Narutita  
Fujioka-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**. Este es nuestro momento .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo V._

* * *

La joven líder de los Hyuga permanecía a la expectativa, esperando verlo llegar en cualquier momento.

Hace una semana, su primo Neji había salido a una misión temprano por la mañana y aun, bien entrada la madrugada, él no llegaba.

_"No me gustan esas misiones"._

Pensó Hinata, sorprendiéndose de ello poco después y reprendiéndose a sí misma por permitirse tales pensamientos.

Neji era un jounin, incluso había quienes decían que él podría ser el siguiente Hokage. Era natural que un ninja de elite estuviese en constantes y peligrosas misiones, algunas más largas que otras.

La chica suspiró resignada, convencida de que esta noche él tampoco llegaría. Más apenas se giró en torno a su habitación, fue consciente de un ligero cambio en el aire; se giró enseguida para encontrarse a su primo justo frente a ella.

**~ Volviste!.**

Susurró la joven; una linda sonrisa adornándole el rostro, sonrisa que el muchacho correspondió con su seco mirar, insípido. Ni siquiera le respondió el saludo; nada.

Neji la pasó de largo sin decirle palabra alguna. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, como si recordase algo, alzó la mirada por encima del hombro.

**~ No debería estar despierta a estas horas, recuerde lo que le pasó la última vez.**

Hinata se apresuró al lado de su primo, negándose a desaprovechar la oportunidad de entablar una conversación con él.

**~ Es cierto, quiero disculparme contigo… por eso.** Susurró, bajando la mirada. **~ Tu tienes muchas responsabilidades y yo lo único que hago es causarte aun más problemas.**

La voz de la joven se apagó; le dolía la garganta. No, no iba a llorar, no frente a él.

**~ Gomen nasai.**

Neji arqueó una ceja. No entendía a la mujer frente a él.

¿Por qué trataba de ser amable?. ¿No se daba cuenta de que él solo intentaba arrebatarle el liderazgo del clan?: era obvio que no.

El ninja resopló, resignado a seguir fingiendo un poco más.

**~ No debería preocuparse por eso… es mi obligación.**

Le decía él. Una mezcla de sinceridad y actuación.

Hinata alzó el rostro, sus lindos y cristalinos ojos se encontraron con los de hielo de su primo, sus mejillas coloreadas en intenso carmín y su boquita temblando ligeramente por el nerviosismo.

Neji se estremeció al verla; desvió la mirada por primera vez, no era capaz de admirar esa belleza.

La Hyuga era la única persona que mostraba preocupación por él, no estaba ciego, ya se había dado cuenta, pero creía que ella lo hacía por aprovecharse de él de alguna manera.

_"¿Qué otra razón habría?. Es de la reama principal, después de todo."_

El hombre no sabía cuan errados estaban sus pensamientos.

Tantos años y aun no se daba cuenta lo diferente que Hinata era del resto de la familia.

La chica forzó una sonrisa. Una obligación, eso era ella para él. Como deseaba ser más, mucho más.

**~ Tal vez deberías ser tú el líder del clan.**

Hinata calló de pronto al percatarse de que aquellas fueron palabras fuertes y fluidas, y no solo pensamientos que acostumbraba guardarse.

La mujer se disculpó con una marcada reverencia. Hacia unos momentos se había disculpado con él por ocasionarle tantos problemas y responsabilidades, y ahora. . . prácticamente le proponía cederle el título de líder.

Silencio fue lo que vino después de aquel comentario imprudente, silencio que el ninja no dudó en romper.

**~ Me parece bien.**

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Se esperaba una reprimenda, un montón de palabras hirientes por su debilidad, pero en cambio él aceptaba tranquilamente la oferta.

La Hyuga sonrió sutilmente, feliz de quitarse aquel gran peso que nunca quiso, y feliz también por la pequeña sonrisa que él le mostró, complacido con la ingenuidad de la chica.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Que tal. Se la deje muy fácil a Neji.

En cuanto a Hinata, me gustó describir todas esas reacciones; ella es una dulzura y me encanta su forma de ser.

No la considero desesperante, salvo que anda arrastrando la cobija por Naruto y no por Neji.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC...**

**Daniratoe  
LennaParis  
Fujioka-chan  
Okashira janet  
Maeda Ai  
Daphne-gabycoco**


	6. Chapter 6

**. Este es nuestro momento .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VI._

* * *

Neji se quedó paralizado, sin habla al ver el amplia sonrisa que su prima le dedicaba.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde que ella le cediera sus derechos y obligaciones como líder de los Hyuga. Él seguía con misiones importantes, así que Hinata se encargaba de los insignificantes asuntos familiares. No era lo que el Hyuga había planeado, pero así estaba bien por ahora.

**~ Debes estar hambriento, te traeré algo delicioso.**

El jounin miraba casi incrédulo como la joven lo atendía con tanta dedicación.

Pronto, una comida digna del señor de la casa estaba frente a él.

Neji comió en silencio mientras Hinata lo acompañaba.

**~ ¿Sabe bien?.**

**~ Si.**

El muchacho respondió sin interés, casi cortante, pero su respuesta hizo feliz a la chica, quien en verdad se había esforzado en preparar esa comida especialmente para su primo.

**~ Me alegra… yo misma lo preparé.**

Neji pasó el bocado que se había llevado a la boca para luego mirar seriamente a la mujer frente a él.

**~ No debería dedicar tiempo a estas cosas, los sirvientes pueden encargarse de ello, es su trabajo.**

Las palabras sonaron duras. El chico la estaba reprendiendo, aunque de una forma sutil, nada común en él.

Hinata desvió la mirada al tiempo en que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

**~ N-no te molestes por favor. A mi… m-me llena de placer cocinar para ti.**

El ninja no pudo responder a las sinceras palabras de la jovencita.

Sorprendido, en silencio se declaró derrotado y siguió degustando su comida hasta el último grano de arroz.

Sin querer, Hinata lo había hecho sentir mal. Neji no hacía más que envidiarla y planear alguna forma de arrebatarle su lugar en el clan, mientras que ella. . . se desvivía por complacerlo, por serle útil de laguna u otra forma, por mínima que esta fuese.

**~ ¿Por qué?…** -Se escuchó la voz varonil, firme, pero suave.- **~ ¿Por qué lo hace?.**

Hinata alzó el rostro, sorprendida por las preguntas de su primo, pero pronto escondió la mirada, incapaz de seguir admirando ese rostro tan bien parecido, aunque quisiera. . . y quería. . .

**~ Siento que…** -Su voz se quebró; la joven se mordió el labio inferior mientras estrujaba la tela de su kimono.- **~ Siento que debo cuidar a las personas que amo… eso es lo que quiero.**

La voz de la Hyuga se apagó, pero no importaba, ya había dicho lo que quería.

Ella sentía remordimiento, sentía que toda la vida estuvo alejada de su padre.

_"Por miedo."_

Recordó.

La joven le tenía tanto miedo a Hiashi, que nunca intentó acercarse a él. Quizá no habría servido de nada, pero el hecho es que la Hyuga jamás lo intentó.

Fue peor al morir él, pues el viejo siempre se preocupó por sus hijas, la prueba estaba en que incluso en el último momento de su muerte, buscó el bienestar de ellas.

**~ Y yo no hice nada por él, así que quiero hacer algo por los que quiero… solo me quedan Hanabi y tu.**

Neji la miró con la boca torcida, luego abandonó su lugar frente a la mesa; ya había terminado de comer.

Pasó junto a la chica sin decir una palabra, más justo cuando iba a salir, la escuchó. . .

**~ No es malo, ¿verdad?.** -El Hyuga se detuvo, no sabía si aquella pregunta iba dirigida a él o era un pequeño intento de Hinata por convencerse a sí misma.- **~ Puedo… ¿puedo estar a tu lado, nii-san?.**

El jounin abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Qué intentaba ella?, ¿qué quería?. Él no la entendía. Tal vez solo quería protección, si era seguro tratándose de ella.

Este era su momento, Neji podía humillarla, echarle en cara lo débil que es, lo mucho que decepcionaba a los Hyuga por su blandeza y total dependencia de los demás, podía destrozarla. . . pero no lo hizo.

Simplemente no pudo lastimarla, ni siquiera con palabras y eso lo hizo enfurecer.

**~ Has lo que quieras.**

Le dijo en un susurro para luego perderse en los pasillos de la mansión.

El chico necesitaba alejarse y desquitar la furia que tenía consigo mismo.

En tanto Hinata sonreía feliz, según ella, las palabras de su primo significaban un sí.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Tenía ganas de escribir algo así, donde Hinata se desvive por complacer a su primo.

Bueno, ella es muy detallista y si estuviese enamorada de Neji en vez de Naruto. . . creo que las cosas serían así. Lástima que no lo es T_T.

**DISCULPAS PARA LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, PERO... NO HE TENIDO LUZ DESDE AYER EN LA MAÑANA T_T, DE HECHO LLEGÓ APENAS HACE COMO UNA HORA, QUE HORROR. . . QUE FEO ES EL MUNDO SIN LUZ T_T.**

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC...

**Daphne-gabycoco  
Gagita  
Okashira janet  
Daniratoe  
Maeda Ai**


	7. Chapter 7

**. Este es nuestro momento .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VII._

* * *

**~ ¿Sigue despierta?.**

Hinata alzó la vista, asustada y sorprendida a la vez.

En la oscuridad, buscó al dueño de aquella voz tan varonil.

Neji la miraba oculto entre las sombras, estaba ligeramente molesto, ya le había dicho que no tenía por qué esperarlo en cada misión. Él no tenía un horario fijo, maldita sea, pero ella necia, seguía aguardando en vela a verlo llegar.

**~ Estaba preocupada.**

**~ No va a pasarme nada, ya se lo dije.**

**~ Aun así, yo…**

La joven se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía a su primo salir de entre las sombras.

La Hyuga se asustó y se apresuró donde el muchacho, tocándole apenas la mejilla.

**~ Estas herido!.**

La voz de la chica sonó suave, más que de preocupación, su tono era de tristeza.

**~ No es nada, simples rasguños.**

**~ Pero si estas sangrando… ven.**

Sin decir más, Hinata tomó la mano de su primo y lo llevo a su habitación.

**~ No se moleste.**

Le decía él al verla sacar vendas, algodón y algún tipo de ungüento, pero la joven parecía no escucharlo, en cambio se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó su trabajo.

Su delicadeza al tratarlo era tal, que el ninja pronto se vio sumergido en un trance; Hinata era la única que tenía su atención, su exquisito aroma a flores frescas lo estaba mareando y la bella imagen de toda ella lo idiotizó como nunca pudo una mujer. Era irreal.

**~ Prométeme que tendrás más cuidado.**

Le decía ella mientras terminaba de vendarle el pecho.

Neji sonrió cínico al escucharla. Por favor, esto no era nada, sus oponentes simplemente no vivieron para contarlo.

**~ Se está preocupando de más, no deberi…**

Pero el Hyuga calló de pronto al sentir a la chica recargarse en su espalda. Tan cálida, tan frágil, así la sentía, así era Hinata.

**~ ¿Qué haría yo… si te llegase a pasar algo?… no podría, no lo soportaría.**

El jounin si que estaba sorprendido. Si sus pupilas no carecieran de color, fácilmente se notaria en ellas la sorpresa.

Más algo en las palabras de su prima pareció disgustarlo.

El ninja se puso de pie, rompiendo el tranquilo encanto que parecía haberlos envuelto a ambos.

Neji iba a dejarla sin decir palabra, pero la chica, aun de rodillas sobre el piso, lo sujetó de la mano en una súplica silenciosa, impidiéndole dar siquiera un paso.

**~ Neji, yo…**

**~ No lo diga.**

Una punzada lastimó el corazón de la joven al tiempo en que un nudo en la garganta aprisionó su dulce voz.

Ella siempre quiso complacer a su primo, pero sentía que si esta vez lo hacía, no volvería a conocer la tranquilidad, así que con voz quebrada, habló. . .

**~ Yo te quiero.**

El Hyuga dobló la boca y cerró los ojos.

No, no era amor, Hinata solo estaba asustada y buscaba en él a un protector. No estaba dispuesto a convertirse en eso para ella.

La verdad es que el Hyuga estaba siendo injusto, pues él mismo estaba huyendo de algo que veía venir desde hacía algún tiempo.

Se suponía que debía odiar a esa mujer, humillarla, destrozarle la vida, pero en cambio. . .

El ninja se zafó del suave agarre, necesitaba alejarse.

**~ No, espera…** -Hinata lo abrazó desde atrás, rodeando su musculoso pecho con sus suaves y pequeñas manos, enterrando su triste rostro en la espalda de su primo.- **~ Onegai.**

El corazón de Neji latía con fuerza; debía ser firme y alejarse de tan bella tentación, ¿pero cómo?. Hinata era tan linda y dulce, tan frágil e indefensa; el debía protegerla, Neji quería protegerla. Pero su deseo de venganza. . .

La mente del muchacho era un ir y venir de recuerdos y pensamientos que lo atormentaban.

Todo se desvaneció al ver como Hinata se apresuraba frente suyo para luego posar sus labios sobre los suyos, intentando, suplicando, ofreciéndose a él.

Neji ni siquiera se movió, sorprendido por aquella caricia tan exquisita, más cerró los ojos. ¿Qué importaba?: ¡nada importaba!.

En ese instante, el Hyuga acababa de mandar todo al diablo.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Por fin!!. Ya quería llegar a la parte del romance, los besos.

Aunque sinceramente nunca estuvo en mis planes que fuese Hinata la que diese el primer paso ¬¬'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC...**

**Maeda Ai  
Daniratoe  
Fujioka-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**. Este es nuestro momento .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VIII._

* * *

Neji abrió los ojos; el sol filtrándose por el balcón, le decía que ya era tarde.

Se sentó sobre el futon y se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza. Nunca en su vida se había despertado a tales horas.

Justo iba a abandonar el lecho cuando sintió un par de suaves manos que lo detenían.

Hinata lo miraba embelesada, sus mejillas teñidas en carmín, regalándole una linda sonrisa.

**~ Quédate un poco más.**

Pidió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

El ninja se dedicó a mirar en silencio a la mujer, recordando lo que hubo entre ellos apenas unas horas atrás, contemplando su bello rostro que llenó de besos, embriagado de pasión; la suave piel que no se cansó de tocar, esos labios a los que se volvió adicto.

Neji le acarició el cabello; sin darse cuenta, la había lastimado. . . fue sin desearlo, pero también recordaba el momento en que ambos tuvieron su clímax. El de ella que desencadenó el propio.

Nuevamente, el Hyuga sintió la excitación, el deseo recorriendo su cuerpo y reviviendo su hombría. Sonrió irónico.

_"Esta mujer me tiene en sus manos."_

Neji maldijo en silencio al tiempo en que se recostaba sobre la delicada figura de su prima, ansioso por sentirla una vez más y entregarse a ella, haciéndola suya completamente.

**~ Ahh, Neji!!…**

Un susurro escapó de los labios de la chica quien se deleitaba al sentir las grandes manos del muchacho ir y venir sobre su cuerpo, explorándola en su totalidad.

Hinata sonrió, aun con los ojos cerrados, al sentir la suave forma en que él apretaba sus senos, haciéndola suspirar.

Adoró los besos que el pelilargo tatuó en su cuello, su nuca, sus hombros y su espalda. El simple hecho de sentir sus labios la elevaba al cielo.

Así, entre caricias, besos y palabras en murmullos que se perdieron en la habitación, los amantes no soportaron más la necesidad de unirse en uno mismo.

Ambos se acomodaron, Hinata separó las piernas y Neji se posó entre estas. El chico empujó suave, enterrando su espina mientras la Hyuga se arqueaba, llamándolo en un gemido.

Una nueva embestida y un nuevo gemido. Sin darse cuenta, la pareja mantenía una danza íntima y perfecta; el ir y venir de sus caderas se tornó desesperado y aunque el calor era casi sofocante, se mantenían abrazados, buscándose el uno al otro. La caricia que sus sexos compartían en ese momento era hermosa, exquisita.

A Hinata se le iba la voz llamando a su amado cuando el cosquilleo en su flor se convirtió en fuertes pulsaciones que le llevaron al éxtasis.

Perdió la fuerza entre los brazos del jounin que seguía clavando su espina en ella, hasta que su propio clímax llegó, regalándole el caliente líquido que llevaba su semilla.

La mujer llenó de besos el apuesto rostro de su primo, aun meciéndose sin separar sus cuerpos, tratando de mantener la unión por un poco más de tiempo.

Esto simplemente ya no lo podían controlar, mucho menos detener; ella lo amaba y él. . .

**~ Gomen na!.**

Le susurró él al oído, haciéndola estremecer.

Hacia unos momentos separaron sus cuerpos, Hinata abandonó el futon y se vestía mientras una linda sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.

Neji la abrazó desde atrás, sorprendiéndola con su disculpa.

**~ ¿Por qué?.**

La chica se dejó envolver por su amante, recargando la cabeza sobre su fuerte pecho.

**~ Por nada en especial, solo… solo perdóname.**

Hinata lo besó.

¿Qué tenía que perdonarle?. ¿Sus besos, sus caricias, la forma tan cabal y fuerte en que la amó durante toda la noche?, o por la felicidad que parecía desbordarse de todo su ser?.

No, ella no tenía nada que perdonarle. Si había algo malo que Neji le estuviese ocultando, prefería no saberlo.

De cualquier forma, fuese lo que fuese, la única forma en que ella le daría su perdón, es. . .

**~ Nunca me dejes…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Un poquito de lemon. Suavecito, no?.

Aquí repito lo que dije el primer capítulo. Si, ellos son primos, pero esto es un fic, además, por el trato que Neji tiene para con ella, ni primos parecen.

Ella le tiene miedo y él la odia. . . ¿Qué esperaban que se me ocurriera?.

Era inevitable.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Daphne-gabycoco  
Fujioka-chan  
Maeda Ai**


	9. Chapter 9

**. Este es nuestro momento .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo IX._

* * *

**~ ¿Estás loca?. Me opongo, nunca lo aceptaré.**

Hinata permaneció en silencio, tan solo sonriéndole cálidamente a su histérica hermana.

Recién terminaba la reunión en la que, tanto ella como Neji, habían dado a conocer sus planes de boda, sorprendiendo a todo el clan.

No faltaron las oposiciones, por supuesto, pero bastó con decir lo fuerte que se volvería el clan con su unión. No era broma, dos líderes convertidos en uno solo.

Si de por si la familia Hyuga era invencible y considerados los mejores de Konoha, ahora lo serían mucho más. Dicho punto fue suficiente para que todos los miembros de la familia aprobasen dicha unión. . . excepto Hanabi.

**~ Outo-san jamás lo habría** **permitido.**

La mayor miraba a su hermana con comprensión, de forma casi maternal.

_"No me importa lo que pienses tu y no me hubiese importado lo que hubiese pensado él."_

Eran los pensamientos que asaltaron la mente de la líder del clan.

Más nada dijo, tan solo cerró los ojos, suspirando con resignación.

**~ Neji protegerá a la familia, él nos guiará correctamente, lo sé.**

Hinata abrazó a su hermana y le acarició el cabello con ternura, aun era muy pequeña y su carácter no ayudaba mucho.

Esto era amor, simple y llano.

La más pequeña hizo una mueca de desagrado.

¿Dirigir a la familia?. Él era un bouke, la que debía llevar esa responsabilidad era Hinata o la misma Hanabi en dado caso.

**~ ¿No te das cuenta?, te está usando. No te quiere a ti, sino el control del clan, tu solo vienes en el paquete.**

La mayor dobló sus labios con tristeza al escuchar a su hermana decir semejantes palabras.

Está bien, la heredera legítima estaba consciente de que lo que Neji más deseaba en la vida era llegar a ser el líder del clan.

_"Pero puede serlo sin necesidad de tener que fingir que me quiere."_

Pensaba la mujer, pues ella misma había renunciado a llevar el mando de esa familia.

**~ No es así, Hanabi, por favor entiende.**

**~ No!, tu entiende, estas deshonrando a mi padre, me estas deshonrando a mí.**

Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca. Hubiese preferido que su hermana no dijese aquellas palabras que terminaron lastimándola.

**~ Yo lo amo.**

Fue la última defensa de la mayor, pero no esperaba que esa confesión irritara aun más a Hanabi.

**~ ¿Crees que me importa?.**

La chica le dedicó una mirada llena de resentimiento a la futura novia.

Aun estaba furiosa por todas las locuras que Hinata había cometido desde la muerte de su padre.

Para empezar, estaba claro que la muerte de Hiashi la hizo feliz, pues ella no derramó una sola lagrima y luego, así nada más, renunciaba al liderazgo del clan para entregárselo al aprovechado de Neji.

Ah, claro y para terminar el circulo, se había comprometido con su primo, su propia sangre.

**~ Deja de pensar en ti por una vez en la vida y compórtate como lo que eres, la líder de los Hyuga.**

Hinata se estremeció ante aquel sermón, era como si escuchase las propias palabras de su padre.

Y se asustó, pero recordó entonces que Hanabi estaba equivocada. Hinata nunca fue libre para pensar solo en ella y esta era la primera vez que se atrevía a ser un poquito egoísta y buscar su felicidad, pero aun así lo hizo pensando en la familia, siempre en la familia.

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a traicionar a la mayor de las hermanas, Neji apareció, dedicándole una mirada asesina a Hanabi mientras rodeaba los temblorosos hombros de su prometida.

El jounin había escuchado cada una de las crueles palabras que la más joven le había dedicado a su hermana, y no le había gustado nada, nada.

**~ Que quede bien claro que si bien decidí casarme con Hinata por mis propias razones y sentimientos, también lo hago por honrar la promesa que le hice a Hiashi-sama. Proteger a Hinata y a ti también.**

**~ Yo no necesito que me protejan.**

Con dichas palabras lanzadas en un grito, Hanabi dio media vuelta y se alejó de la pareja, pues no podía soportar ver lo que hacían.

Hinata giró a ver al ninja, con agradecimiento en sus cristalinos ojos, más Neji se disculpó pues no disponía de tiempo y también debía retirarse, pero la chica le sujetó la manga de la yutaka.

**~ Nii-san, lo que dijiste…**

**~ Es verdad.**

Y con tan frías y secas palabras, el muchacho desapareció de los pasillos y de la vista de la jovencita, cuyas mejillas se encendían en rojo y su corazón latía intensamente, aun a pesar de la dura y seria actitud de su prometido.

.

.

.

.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Había imaginado esta situación, donde Hinata se porta muy comprensiva y maternal con su hermana, mientras que Hanabi está furiosa por la futura boda.

La aparición de Neji y sus palabras fueron algo que se me ocurrió de repente.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Daphne-gabycoco  
Bell  
Gorath089  
Fujioka-chan  
Daniratoe  
Maeda Ai**


	10. Chapter 10

**. Este es nuestro momento .**

De: **PRISS**

_10-ABR-07_

_08-OCT-07_

**_Capítulo X._**

* * *

La ceremonia había sido realmente sencilla y por supuesto incomoda.

Si bien los demás miembros de la familia aceptaron la unión entre los representantes de ambas ramas, que encima eran primos-hermanos, eso no quería decir que no tuviesen un mal sabor de boca por todo esto.

Y de Hanabi ni hablar.

La chiquilla presenció la boda de su hermana de no muy buena gana.

**~ Pronto lo aceptará, lo sé.**

Decía para sí una Hinata que sonreía tímidamente.

**~ Deja de pensar en eso, no interesa.**

La chica se giró donde el dueño de aquella voz. . . y también de su corazón.

El rojo pronto tomó las suaves mejillas de la ninja.

_"Mi noche de bodas."_

Pensaba, sin poder creerlo aun.

Y aun cuando el rostro de su marido no lo demostraba, ella sabía que él también era feliz. Se lo decía el sutil brillo de sus ojos de nieve y se lo decían sus besos que devoraban su boca casi con desesperación.

Y ni que decir de sus toscas manos que lucharon con el obi del kimono ceremonial hasta vencer el nudo y despojarla de todas sus ropas.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Neji era un amante tan insaciable e intenso.

**~ Te deseo.**

Le susurraba al oído, haciéndola estremecer.

La chica se sintió prisionera de su ahora esposo y no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en complacer al dueño de sus sentimientos.

La Hyuga dio media vuelta y dejó al ninja saciarse de sus tímidos labios y sin embargo, llenos de deseo y lujuria por él.

Hinata no supo en qué momento terminó sobre el futon, con Neji encima suyo y sus piernas entrelazadas. La chica sonrió, no era extraño que se concentrase tanto en los besos y caricias y en las mágicas sensaciones que estas le hacían sentir, que por lo regular era incapaz de percibir los pequeños detalles, como la desnudez de su amante.

¿Cómo y en qué momento sucedió?: no sabía y no importaba, lo que ella quería era disfrutar de esto, de Neji y de su perfecto y musculoso cuerpo.

El jounin no estaba en una situación diferente. Era el cielo tener la pequeña y frágil figura de su prima al natural entre sus brazos, prisionera bajo su cuerpo y en espera de todo lo que él quisiera hacer, y lo que Neji más quería en ese momento era hacerle el amor a su mujer, y por dios que lo hizo.

La boca del Hyuga bebió con desesperación del pecho de la joven, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo con incontrolable pasión, arrancando gemidos de la boquita de su amante.

_"Qué importa que todos en la mansión se enteren."_ -Pensó el muchacho.- _"Ahora no tenemos por qué escondernos, ya no más, esta vez estamos en todo nuestro derecho… este es nuestro momento."_

Con esta idea, con este sentimiento, Neji se aventuró sobre el lindo cuerpo de la chica, dejándose llevar hasta profanar su sensible flor. Travieso y exigente, el Hyuga devoró el sexo de Hinata, degustando su agridulce sabor y elevándola a ella al cielo, logrando que sus gemidos y jadeos se convirtiesen en gritos de infinito placer. Este era su regalo para ella.

Neji siguió así por largo rato, desesperando y complaciendo a su compañera y complaciéndose él mismo.

**~ Ni, nii-san, onegai…**

El ninja alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la suplica en los cristalinos ojos de su esposa. . . y sonrió, porque él adoraba que ella le rogase, que lo necesitase de tal manera; le encantaba sentirse su dueño y poseedor de todo el control.

_"Sin embargo…"_

Neji tomó su preciado lugar entre las piernas de la chica y empujó lenta pero profundamente, haciéndola gemir desde el primer momento.

Él bien sabía que la única que tenía el control aquí no era otra más que Hinata. Con una mirada, un beso, una caricia o un maldito gemido, bastaba para tenerlo rendido ante ella, como ahora que, desquiciado, mecía sus caderas y enterraba su dura espina en la intimidad de su joven amada, sin importarle nada más, y es que. . .

_"No tengo nada más en la vida, solo esto y solo a ella."_

Con este pensamiento, Neji dejó que la lujuria lo dominara, y con fuerza, sacudía las caderas contra la vulva de la mujer, orillándola al más intenso y hermoso éxtasis que hasta ahora hubiese experimentado.

No tardó mucho para que Neji la siguiera, llenándola con su esencia.

Después no hubo mucho que compartir entre ellos. Un beso, una caricia y una simple despedida hasta que la mañana llegase. Pero esta vez era diferente porque por primera vez no tenían miedo a nada, ni porque esconderse.

No es que necesitaran la aprobación de nadie, se pertenecían por nacimiento, por destino, por necesidad y ahora por ley.

Eso era todo lo que hay que decir sobre Neji y Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

**. Fin .**

* * *

Por fin!.

Esta historia cambió mucho conforme la escribí.

Por ejemplo, este capítulo no estaba contemplado, pero me gustó como quedó.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Ignotus.  
Daniratoe  
Fujioka-chan (Soy mujer)  
Maeda Ai  
Daphne-gabycoco**


End file.
